This Interim Review application requests funding for those components of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) that did not receive full funding for six years at the time of the last competing application. Funding is requested to support the GU and Myeloma Committees, the Leukemia Lab Subcommittee, the Leukemia Core Laboratories, and the ECOG Pathology Coordinating Office through the end of the current competing cycle. [unreadable]